duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Cross Shock: Episode Listing
Duel Masters Cross Shock (デュエル・マスターズ クロスショック) is the 6th Season of the Duel Masters Anime, following Duel Masters Cross. Episode Listing * Episode 1: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Double Cross * Episode 2: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Hakuoh, Back in Action * Episode 3: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Bolshack Valley * Episode 4: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Round﻿ 2 Preliminaries come to a Close * Episode 5: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Tooi * Episode 6: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Go﻿ Beyond The Soul * Episode 7: Duel Masters Cross Shock: House of Losers * Episode 8: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Scheme * Episode 9: Duel Masters Cross Shock: To the Finals * Episode 10: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Psychic Creatures * Episode 11: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Yaesar's Prediction * Episode 12: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Nemesis * Episode 13: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Dark!! * Episode 14: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Dark Sealed Eye?! * Episode 15: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Traveler of Love * Episode 16: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Awakening * Episode 17: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Shizuka VS Oasis * Episode 18: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Declaration * Episode 19: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Mimi's Fanclub * Episode 20: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Metamorphosis * Episode 21: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Confrontation! Four on Four * Episode 22: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Second Round Concludes! * Episode 23: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Last Four * Episode 24: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Fierce Xanadu! * Episode 25: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Duel * Episode 26: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Strength to Believe * Episode 27: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The World of Creatures * Episode 28: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Birth of Reppi Aini! * Episode 29: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Dragon of Legend * Episode 30: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Comrades * Episode 31: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon * Episode 32: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Legendary Cross Sword * Episode 33: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Vacation Resort!? * Episode 34: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Wrath of Hogan * Episode 35: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Spirit of Good Luck? * Episode 36: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Advent of Five Star * Episode 37: Duel Masters Cross Shock: But A Sage No More * Episode 38: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Kankuro * Episode 39: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Diabolas Zeta, Temporal Ruler * Episode 40: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Shobu vs. Quixotic Hero Swine Snout * Episode 41: Duel Masters Cross Shock: The Reaper has Come! * Episode 42: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Black Ganveet Awakening * Episode 43: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Gonta and Peace * Episode 44: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Join Forces * Episode 45: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Hero of Light * Episode 46: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Kankuro vs Five Star * Episode 47: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Impatience * Episode 48: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Believe In Each Other * Episode 49: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Genji Blaster! * Episode 50: Duel Masters Cross Shock: Five Civilizations One Heart * Episode 50.5: Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Episode Listings